mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Shugarock
"When it's not strumming away on its electric guitar, the Shugarock enjoys nothing more that to kick back and relax. One of its favorite pastimes is to bask in the warm glow of the midday sun to get a tan. Unfortunately, the sun has little effect on the bark-like skin of the monster, but it has faded its fur to a pleasant shade of jade. Ever the good sport, the Shugarock has decided to embrace change and keep the color." Description A member of the Shugafam, the Shugarock is from the Legendary class of monsters, indicating that it has a notably strong connection with the humanverse and shares a bond with the Grammy Award-winning artist Kristian Bush of Sugarland. It appears to be identical to the Shugabush, except it has a slightly bluer tint to its body and it carries a blue electric guitar. The Shugarock also appears to be wearing some kind of Engineering or Conductor's hat, also blue. Song As the song approaches the chorus, the Shugarock builds up with a "Wah-wah" sound before releasing an exciting riff version of the Vocalist's part. Breeding The Shugarock is only available for purchase or breeding on Shugabush Island. *Shugabush and Mammott Earning Rate Earning rate is in coins per minute. Maximum Income Each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same for all legendary monsters and can be found in this article. Likes Shugabeats.png|Shugabeats|link=Shugabeats|linktext=Shugabeats Beeyoot Tree.png|Beeyoot Tree|link=Beeyoot Tree|linktext=Beeyoot Tree Guitree.png|Guitree|link=Guitree|linktext=Guitree Cozee Cabin.png|Cozee Cabin|link=Cozee Cabin|linktext=Cozee Cabin Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Shugabeats *Beeyoot Tree *Guitree *Cozee Cabin See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin The name " " is a portmanteau of the band Sugarland and probably Rock and roll. Notes Photo.png|Shugabush Island reveal Coming_Soon.png|Coming Soon pic from Twitter *Shugarock is part of a whole new family of monsters, the Shugafam, native to the Shugabush Island. This information was discovered via an in-game loading screen, before the island was officially revealed. *On December 9th, 2013, Big Blue Bubble tweeted: "A certain Special Edition monster is arriving on Cold Island very soon… but what else is coming? Find out this week!" Category:Legendary Monsters Category:Legendary